el robot de dib
by invasora kareli
Summary: dib secuestra a gir y lo ase su asistente


El robot de dib

Esta zim sentado en el sillón con gir viendo tv gir sale repentinamente.

Zim: a dónde vas gir

Gir: voy a buscar a cerdo

Gir sale dejando a zim solo. un arbusto se mueve amenazadora mente a si a gir detrás del arbusto dib con una ret para mariposas, dib mete a gir en una bolsa llevándoselo lejos.

Casa de dib de noche.

Gir: donde estoy.

Dib: estas en mi casa ahora prosigamos con tu reprogramación.

Gaz: cállate dib (en el fondo)

Dib: es cierto hoy darán un nuevo programa de misterios misteriosos y sigo ablando solo.

Gir: no, no lo estas yo estoy aquí.

Dib: que dices

Gir: nada

Dib se va a la sala acompañado de gir sin su disfraz de perro a ver tv.

Gir: me encanta este programa (con vos dulce)

Gaz sentada junto a los dos los mira con una cara de desprecio sin evitar preguntar que a si a el robot de zim en su casa.

Gaz: que ase esa alimaña en mi casa

Dib: la traje aquí para reprogramarlo y convertirlo en mi sirviente.

Gir: hola, hola je, je.

Gaz toma al pequeño robot por la ventana y le dice a dib.

Gaz: papá te ha dicho mil veces que no metieras cosas a la casa que tengan que ver con tu ciencia paranormal.

Gaz se levanta del sofá y se marcha a su habitación, dib va a la salida por gir y lo vuelve a meter.

Habitación de dib media noche.

Gir está durmiendo en el suelo y dib duerme mientras gir que gir lo despierta.

Gir: humano con cabeza enorme despierta.

Dib: robot es la onceaba ves que me despiertas ¿por qué no vas a dormir con Gaz?

Gir se levanta y se va a la habitación Gaz.

Habitación de Gaz gir acurrucado en las piernas de Gaz, mientras tanto ella despierta viendo a gir.

Gaz: que haces aquí lárgate

Gir: si gazí (gir se levanta y se va)

En la mañana siguiente en la casa de zim, zim despierta y se pregunta donde esta gir. Zim se va a la eskuela

Eskuela zim sentado en el salón de clases. Dib entra desvelado ya que gir no lo dejo dormir, zim trata de averiguar que trama.

*el timbre suena*

Todos los niños salen a la cafetería e septo dib quien se quedo dormido en su pupitre

Señorita bittres: dib lárgate ahora

Dib sale del salón soñoliento. zita ve a dib a punto de caer dormido en su almuerzo y intenta animarle.

Zita: estas bien dib

Dib: si, si ammm de maravilla

Zita: como digas.

Tenn pasa junto a zim intentando averiguar qué le pasa.

Tenn: que te pasa zim.

Zim: hoy no encontré a gir por ningún lado y se hace extraño porque natural mente él estaría en la cocina preparando waffles como mi desayuno pero no estaba.

Tenn: ya sabes cómo es gir es inquieto seguro está jugando con su cerdo de caucho como lo hace todos los días.

Zim: espero a si sea.

*Timbre de salida*

Dib iba de regreso a su casa con su hermana menor Gaz, entraron a la casa y vieron a gir cocinando waffles Gaz se subió a su habitación dib subió con gir al laboratorio de su padre, para reprogramar a gir, lo a marro a la mesa

GIR: ¿Qué haces niño cabezón?

Dib: te reprogramo

GIR: ¿me va a doler?

Dib: tal vez, no te muevas

Dib abrió la cabeza de gir mientras se ojen gritos. Se ve dib con gir y gir con ojos color rojo.

Dib: ¿como estas?- dice con una gran sonrisa

GIR: bien mi señor- dice con voz grabe

Dib: ¿Cuál es tu misión?

GIR: exterminar a la raza irken, cualquier irken es mi enemigo y mi deber es matarlos a todos los irkens en el universo.

Dib: si, si, si ja, ja, ja (se ríe como un maniático)

Casa de zim noche. Zim se ve deprimido en su mano tiene un cerdo de caucho y un álbum de foto grafías de él y gir, zim se le ve derramando una lagrima mientras abraza al cerdo.

Zim: ¿GIR donde estas?

Zim estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando la pared de enfrente se derrumbo rebelando a un GIR con ojos rojos.

ZIM: ¡GIR!- dijo feliz

GIR: debo eliminar a la raza irken

Zim de inmediato se le borro la sonrisa y trato de esquivar el golpe, gir grito enfurecido, zim salto en el inodoro llegando a la base, corrió por toda la base tratando de esquivar los disparos de gir, zim subió a la sala de estar y salió por la puerta, después la casa exploto con GIR volando a toda velocidad con sus cohetes. Zim llego a un callejón sin salida.

Zim: ¡te maldigo muro de ladrillos, te maldigo!

Gir entro al callejón agarrando a zim del cuello, zim lanzo un gemido de dolor.

Zim: ¿GIR porque haces esto?

GIR: debo obedecer a mi amo.

Zim: yo soy tu amo lo recuerdas, el día en que te construyeron y te entregaron a mí, y recuerdas cuando te volviste el cerebro de la casa y fuimos a comprar unos tacos, y la vez que fuimos a vender dulces y te puse un disfraz de niño humano asiendo de mi hermano menor o cuando me hicisteis unos waffles y cuando el F.B.I. te rapto y mini alce y yo fuimos a tu rescate, trata de recordar; GIR soltó a zim, el cayó al suelo mientras miraba a GIR que se le ponían los ojos verdes agua marina.

GIR: alguien quiere un abrazo.

Esta vez gir no le dio el abrazo si no fue zim quien se abalanzo encima de él.

Zim: GIR te quiero mucho, eres el mejor amigo que un irken quisiera tener, te extrañe mucho.

GIR: yo también amo zim.

Zim: dime zimy.

GIR sonrió y se subió al hombro de zim y se fueron.

En la casa de Dib, Dib vio todo desde una de las amaras de la ciudad.

Dib: ¡que no mi robot mi secuas no!

Gaz: ¡cállate Dib!

fin


End file.
